


A New Foundation

by PvtSnail



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff to the max, little tiny bit of angst but it's mainly fluff, they're in love, tooth-rotting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtSnail/pseuds/PvtSnail
Summary: Raelle & Scylla heartfelt seeing each other again, and a look at their future :)
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	A New Foundation

Ocean and icy blue eyes met in secret, neither daring to speak, neither daring to let the fuck up that would be their words ruin the moment. They’d pass each other on base, a longing look shared for a brief second before one of them couldn’t bare it anymore, only for them to meet in the other’s room at dusk letting all the things they wished they said be expressed with gasps and desperate hands. 

Desperate hands that a scar of an “s” would appear like clockwork. One with the morning bells, one during class, and one right before the other drifted asleep. Desperate hands that had wiped away so many tears, knuckles rubbed raw from the training exercises of war college. Desperate hands that trembled a month ago, when with a shaky breath Raelle felt it for the first time in what felt like forever, felt the claiming “s” brand it’s way onto her skin. She had trembled, running her finger along the letter as a rock hit her window twice, she turned and right there in the cover of the night stood Scylla. 

Alive.

Neither girl could think, neither girl wanted to think as Raelle rushed down from her dorm, rushed out into the freezing air of October and stopped before Scylla. She couldn’t touch her, she was afraid that the moment she did the brunette would shrivel up, crack like a mirror, and be blown into the wind like dust. Both, finally seeing the other, alive, and in the flesh, but more importantly  _ alive. _

Scylla cracked first, her eyes became puffy with tears and she pathetically tried to wipe them away from her face, unsure of if she could run into Raelle’s strong arms, cling to the fabric of her shirt, rest her head against the other woman’s chest and feel the tight squeeze and warmth, security, the home that was Raelle’s arms. 

Raelle hesitated, everything screaming at her to comfort the mess in front of her, but in the dead of the night, what was probably one in the morning Raelle didn’t want to think, couldn’t afford to think, because right before her, with no explanation was the love of her life.  _ Alive. _ Not in some prison so far away where she’d be tortured as a result of what the world made her, forced her to become to survive. 

Her decision was made, she opened her arms and tugged Scylla to her, both girl’s crashing to the cement as Raelle pulled Scylla into her lap, arms tight around her, a hand over her brunette hair that she was just now realizing had gotten longer, a few inches past her shoulder now. 

Was her own hair longer? 

Tears coated her chest, tears welled up, and a choked sob made its way out of Raelle’s throat, and together the two of them sobbed uncontrollably in each other’s arms. Both mourning the innocence of what they had been, mourning the damage they had become. Their cries were a symphony of childhood innocence, teenage naivety, and their hearts finally mending as they linked without thinking about it. 

They didn’t have to sing a seed to link, didn’t have to utter a verse, only the raw intensity, the amount of pain in their chests did it for them, let moments of mornings in a necro’s dorm play before them, the small moments of their relationship dancing around their heads as Raelle hugged and Scylla clutched on tighter. 

It felt right, it was right, to hold each other so close, to cry, to be vulnerable, and Raelle finally felt like a piece of her returned, and perhaps it did. Through her sniffles Scylla pulled her head away from Raelle’s chest, the strong heartbeat that fueled Scylla’s will to continue on.

“I’m- I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you.” Scylla cried, looking into Raelle’s reddened eyes. Gentle hands reached up to Scylla’s tear-stained cheeks, and Scylla cried out at the warmth of feeling those promising hands on her face once again. They wiped her wet cheeks and Raelle pressed her forehead against Scylla’s.

“I could never stop loving you Scyl-” Raelle choked, desperately trying to swallow a lump in her throat.

“I won’t ever lie-”

“I promise you-”

They laughed as both tried to speak at the same time, and Goddess her laugh. Scylla could just feel her heart stitching up, fueled by everything that Raelle was. And Raelle? She grew a strong face, just like she always did when Scylla couldn’t, just like she always did for everything, and Scylla was everything. They were everything and nothing all at once and dammit Raelle couldn’t stop the tear that fell down her face as she looked at siren eyes and a fragile face that threatened to fall apart at the seams.

“I promise you Scylla Ramshorn, I will never lie to you, purposefully hurt you, ever again, so help me the Goddess can strike me down herself, but I am yours and I’ll never stop being yours.”

“You’re all I have Rae-” Scylla stuttered. “You’re my home, and I’m so lost without you. I’m not perfect and I never will be, there’s so many cracks in my foundation Rae and I can’t promise you-”

Raelle kissed her, so softly, and yet so hungry as her lips demanded she keep drinking from the fountain before her. Scylla melted like putty, grabbing onto Raelle’s shoulders as the blonde stood them up, lifting the brunette who wrapped her legs around Raelle’s torso, arms clinging to her shoulder as they kissed.

“I lost who I was long ago, but I want to find her again, with you.” Scylla affirmed when they pulled away, and Raelle stared at her, catching the way her bottom lip quivered, recognizing it. That was Scylla, that was her vulnerable girl, who had wide innocent eyes and sass that could whip you into the next day.

“Scylla don’t you see? She’s right here.” Scylla’s lips parted and Raelle smiled. “I’m with you love, I’m never leaving you again, I’ll build you a new foundation, hell I’ll build you a whole damn house.” 

“On the beach?” Scylla tested.

“Wherever the hell you want it. Wherever you feel the safest from everything.”

“I feel the safest when I’m with you.” Raelle’s lips parted and their faces moved closer, lips ghosting each other, breathing in the other’s breaths.

“Then we’ll carry it in our hearts until the world lets us.” Until we can run away from everything, until we’ve both healed from what we did to each other, until we can rip the bonds that tie us to this terrible place.

Lips met once more, hungrier, needier, and despite all the work they needed to do, despite knowing they’d have to keep their reunion a secret to the outside world they melted against one another, and both finally slept a full night of rest, waking up just before the bells could ring and tear them apart.

Fifteen years later and Scylla was on the beach. Her toes had dug into the sand as she watched the lapping of waves hit the shore, clashing against a lighthouse just a bit of a walk away. Her sundress let the breeze of the ocean wrap around her body, flowing in her long hair with four braids, two on either side. 

She heard the cheery scream of a child, and watched as her children ran across the beach, both drenched by the salt water. Her youngest ran to her, small feet kicking up a mini sand storm as she collapsed to her knees before her. Scylla couldn’t stop the wide grin on her face as her girl looked up at her.

“Mama I’m hungry!” The chipmunk voice cried out, and a flash of Scylla’s past, when she was her daughter’s age, came crashing slightly before her, of painful nights clutching her stomach a feeling she’d grown accustomed to.

“Run on into the house love, Mom promised to make us lunch today.” Scylla cooed, rubbing her hair and the little girl nodded, bouncing off towards the house. 

Scylla watched as her eldest waved her over, and Scylla stood, walking closer, eyes widening as the shock of her feet meeting the cool water coursed through her veins. 

“Ma look! Can you help me do the thing?” Scylla eyed her twelve-year old, they had messy blonde hair down to their shoulders, and calculated deep blue eyes that stared at a dead crab before them. 

“Do you need the start of the seed?” Scylla asked, and her child nodded. She relaxed her throat, grabbing their hand and held it over the crab as she started the opening of the seed. Her child perked up, recognizing the rest, and Scylla quirked a brow as she watched the kid before her pick up the rest of the seed. 

Scylla lowered her voice, letting the other do more of the work, only jumping back in when they needed a bit more of a boost. Soon a death cap sprouted, and her kid squealed in glee as they tapped in, putting the spores into their mouth.

“Yep, looks like I do have to report two witches doing work offbase.” A warm voice reached Scylla’s ear as she turned around and saw her daughter with a piece of lunch meat stuck to her lip and Raelle standing before them arms crossed, brow risen in challenge.

“Perhaps we could work out a deal instead?” Scylla stood up, walking towards Raelle, grabbing her crossed arms and kissed along her jaw before their lips met followed by the chorus of her children’s “ews” bringing a smile to her face.

“Hey, you two should be happy your moms still appreciate each other.” Scylla winked and her twelve year old made a gagging sound as they grabbed their little sister and resumed running along the beach.

“Appreciate each other? That’s what we’re callin it now?” Raelle hummed, pulling Scylla back towards her chest. 

“Watch that sass or I won’t be appreciating you tonight.” Scylla retorted and Raelle mocked a hurt look on her face.

“Now be careful there ma’am, you know us cessions can be quite persistent when it comes to somethin we want.” Raelle growled out, her fingers splaying over Scylla’s hips.

“Well us dodgers know how to get out of those tricky situations.” Scylla winked and squealed as Raelle lifted her up, throwing her over her shoulder as she walked back towards their house.

“Dammit Collar! I’m in a dress!” 

“Not for long sweetheart, don’ worry.” Raelle called back, laughing as Scylla pounded against her back lightly.

“What about our kids!” Scylla laughed.

“I wanna make more.” Raelle shrugged and opened the screen door, careful to make sure it didn’t close on Scylla as she made her way to their bedroom, dumping Scylla gently down onto the bed as she turned back around to lock the door.

“Give me one hour?” Raelle asked.

“Only, because you’re good at appreciating.” 


End file.
